The Daughter of Scourge
by LonelySunflower
Summary: Ummm. Idk what to write so pretend some super cool summary is here and be amazed. Wow. So cool. Also sorry to anyone who reads this bit, this is unfinished and will remain unfinished. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**The Daughter of Scourge**

 **Prologue:**

A small cat crouched in an alley, a mouse at the other nibbled on a piece of garbage. "Scourge, the kits. They are here." Bone said. "What?! Really, already? How many are there?" the small cat asked like a kit. "There are three kits." Bone replied, surprised at Scourge's happiness. "How are they?" Scourge asked. "Why don't you go see them for yourself?" Bone suggested. Scourge dashed through the alley and leaped into the garbage bin.

A jet black she-cat laid on the ground, tail curled around two little squirming kits. "Hello Scourge." The black cat said flirtatiously. "Hello Night. The kits. Did you name them?" Scourge asked, overjoyed by his kits. "Yes. This one is Sun," she said pointing her tail to a golden kit with black paws and black tufted ears. "And this one is Moon." Her tail pointed at a silver cat with black paws and black tufted ears. "But what about the third? Bone said there were three kits!" Scourge demanded. "Oh yes, well um." Night stalled. "WHAT! OUT WITH IT!" Scourged yelled. "The third kit is dead." Night said flatly, bracing herself for punishment. "What? Dead? Can I at least see it?" Scourge asked, tail drooping and voice quiet. "Okay. It's over there" she mumbled. Scourge walked up to the kit in a cold corner. It was a small kit, even for a kit, with short and thick black fur and a single white paw. Scourge stared at the kit in sadness. He had hoped to never feel the emotion ever again, but it seems like some things aren't in your hands.

Suddenly the tiny body's chest started to move up and down, Scourge blinked. _It wasn't just his eyes, she was alive_. "It's alive! The little kit, it's breathing!" Scourge yowled. Scourge picked up the kit and placed it in front of Night. The she-kit's breathing got more and more normal. Soon it was looking for room to suckle. But her siblings gave no room, she was a runt like her father. Still, the kit wouldn't give up. She pushed and pushed until one kit fell asleep and a space was open. "What will you name her?" Night asked. "Me?" Scourge replied. "Yes, she looks just like you." Night said. "Hmm. What about Shadow? She is just like one." Scourge said. A white cat rushed in, "Scourge we need you, dogs are attacking the place!" "What?! Okay, Night you take care." Scourge ran off to kill the dogs.

-Night's POV-

"Yes my dears. It seems that I am one step closer to fulfilling my plan," Night mumbled to herself. "My plan of killing Scourge and becoming the leader of BloodClan, then I will conquer the forests and become the ultimate ruler!". She cackled in her head and lay back down. _Soon no one will be left to stop me. Not even dear Scourge._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

 **So yeah, this is chapter two. This is my first fanfic EVER, so don't judge. Please comment about some new names I could use for warriors because I suck at making up names. Just leave a description of their looks and character, plus their name. And, just saying, I might modify your characters. Warriors doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

It had been 4 moons after Shadow and her siblings had been born and they were training hard. "SHADOW! NO, YOU MUST AIM FOR THE STOMACH! YOU MUST TRY TO KILL!" Night hissed. "WHAT ARE YOU?! SOME SOFT CLAN CAT!?" "No. I-I-I…" Shadow stuttered. Night pounced witch her claws unsheathed and ripped open a huge scratch. Shadow fell over and started licking the wound. Sun and Moon came walking by, "Hello, _clan cat_ ," Shadow growled, her anger building up. "What happened? Can't you even defeat our mother?" Sun taunted. "Are you too weak?" Moon added. _Why does Night never be so, I don't know? Mean? To Sun or Moon for being so… cruel. Sometimes even she joins in. If I even do the slightest thing wrong, Night just loses it. What did I ever do?_ Knowing that if she lost her temper she would only get into more trouble, her tail curled between her legs. She crouched down in a small ball. "Shadow! What's wrong with you?! If this was a battle, you would be dead! No, I would rip you apart myself!" Night seethed. Scourge came walking by. "Oh Scourge, you look so good today," Night chirped suddenly. "Cease all training, there are some dogs coming. Bigger, stronger and more vicious than usual. The last thing _I_ need is some moron dog ripping heir apart," Scourge growled.

Some barking in the distance grew louder. Shadow, Sun and Moon ran into the old garbage bin. "Stay inside and don't come out until Scourge or I say it's okay to come out," Night warned. "Hey, Ti-ny! What happened? Are you scared?" Sun teased, claws unsheathed. "Yeah! Are you scared your dear little Mommy isn't here? No one to hide behind?" Moon added, unsheathing his claws as well. Shadow growled, "You know as well as I do that Night doesn't ever protect me! She throws me out in the cold all the time! She even joins you guys! Night even physically hurts me, more than you ever do!" "Who said we won't hurt you?" Moon said coldly, a smirk slowly appearing on his face. Shadow backed up into a corner, unsheathing her claws too. Moon and Sun cornered her and pounced. Sun latched is claws onto her back, Shadow kept herself from yowling in pain _I won't give them want they want!_ Shadow, taking advantage of her size, darted around making Sun lose his balance. Moon scratched her chest, black kit-fur ripping off making dark red blood drip down her chest. Shadow still kept from screaming in pain. Shadow leapt up and landed on Moon's back hooking her long claws into his back, Moon bared his teeth but didn't even flinch. "Hahaha! Is that all you've got?!" both toms taunted. Shadow growled and ripped at Moon's back mercilessly, blood staining her paws and turning Moon's fur crimson. Moon howled in pain and turned on his back. Being bulkier, his weight crushed Shadow. Shadow kicked him and creeped to the other corner. Sun pounced on Shadow, and being heavier made Shadow fall. Shadow lay limp on the ground, fur ripped off in patches and bloodied. Moon stood just a pawstep away, and Sun was on top of her.

Night and Scourge flipped the lid of the garbage bin and found an unconscious Shadow, with Sun on top of her. "What is the meaning of this?!" Scourge roared. "W-we, were, uh, practicing." Sun stuttered. "That doesn't mean _killing one of your littermates_!" Scourge hissed, he unsheathed his claws and raked them across Sun and Moon. "Scourge! Aren't you the one who said the weak must die!? Both just proved they're strong." Night meowed, standing protectively of Sun and Moon. "Yes, but killing off a potential heir has nothing to do with it!" he growled. "Wha-what happened?" Shadow groaned. "You're alive?!" Moon exclaimed. "Of course, I am bird brain!" Shadow grumbled. Shadow stumbled to her paws, sticky with blood. "You are okay-" Scourge hastily said, but cut himself off embarrassed. "Well, anyways, keep training. You're all alive, so you're fit enough to train." Scourge meowed and padded away.

The moon shone into the garbage bin, four cats slept inside. Well actually only three were sleeping. "Wake up, little kits." Night cooed. Sun, Moon and Shadow stood up. "Why?" Shadow asked, _Why is she being so nice, usually she tries to KILL ME…_ "We're going on a little walk. I want to show you what it's like at night." Night meowed softly. The four cats padded for a while, "Night, where are we going?" Sun complained. "Now stop whining, we're here!" Night hissed quietly. She unsheathed her claws and let out a smirk. "My reign starts now." Night whispered. The kits backed away, "What a-are y-you talking about? I thought we were going o-n a w-walk?" Moon asked, his voice quivering. "Yes we were. But we have a change of plans." Night growled. Night pounced and landed on Moon, grabbed him and ripped out his throat. Moon yowled and twitched in pain but quickly stopped and dropped limp. Night dropped Moon. Sun tried to run, but Night picked him up by the tail and swung him around and threw him into a tree. Shadow winced as she heard a sickening crack from Sun's body. But Night wasn't done yet, she launched herself on him and gouged out his eyes, Sun dropped limp too. "And now, for you! You are what is standing between me and me rule the most!" Night hurtled at Shadow and picked her up. She launched Shadow at a tree, Shadow felt her leg crack and landed on Sun's corpse. Night clawed at Shadow's stomach as Shadow's vision dimmed until it went black.

********Night's POV********

 _Well now that you're all done with, I just need to finish off Scourge himself,_ Night thought to herself. As she turned around she could scent Scourge coming this way. _Perfect, just according to my plan…_ Night thought. "NIGHT! What have you done!" Scourge thundered, seething with rage. Night backed up _This will be harder than I thought_ , her plan had been to lure him but now he was here. "This isn't what it looks like, I was attacked! By clan cats!" Night wailed. "Haha sure! Your scent is all over them!" Scourge snarled. He lunged at Night and swiftly slashed of an ear. The ear glided to the ground, Night hissed in both pain and rage. "Scourge! I will kill you! Then the clan will be mine!" Night yowled in fury. "So this is why you became my mate?! To kill me?!" Scourge replied, equally angry, "I should've known no one can be trusted- that no cat can ever love me!". And as he said the last few words he whipped out his claws, and made a gash from the tip of Night's throat to her tail. Blood gushed from the wound; Night tried to get up but instead fell to the ground in utter pain. Night wailed in misery, but Scourge just enjoyed it, licking the blood off his paws.

********Scourge's POV********

 _My kits are dead. My mate was a traitor. Yet I'm alive. So now what? What will I do with the kits? I know I'll bury them._ Scourge found a rabbits' warren and killed the little baby bunnies inside. He dragged the little corpses into the warren and left.

********Guess Who? POV********

Shadow winced as a wave of pain shot up her right hind leg. _Wha-?! Where am I? Why am I with these two dead cats?! Am I dead? Is this a dream?_ Shadow looked down at her bloodied paws and tried to get up. _Come on! It's not that bad! Just a little scratch. I. CAN. DO. THIS._ Shadow limped out of the rabbits' warren, she could smell a motherly cat. She limped as fast as should could toward it to find the mangled corpse of a black cat. Shadow gasped in horror. "Who did this?" she mumbled to herself. But then she realized, _Wait, I'm not dead! What if whomever who did this comes back? I need to get out of here!_ Shadow limped as fast as she could to the edge of a forest. _Well, I guess this is where my life begins…_

 **Well that was the end of chapter 2 of The Daughter of Scourge! I hope you liked it! And sorry about the really late chapter posts, I have a busy schedule and don't much time for writing the chapters. But I'll try to release a chapter as soon as I can. Please follow, like or comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

 **So, this is chapter 3! And please comment about any characters you would like me to include for later in the story (I need warriors). And the story continues. BAAAAAH BAAAAAH BAAAAAH BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Shadow surveyed the area, she heard a creaking sound. Shadow unsheathed her claws ready to fight as her tail wrapped around her. A blue-gray tom walked through the bushes, following him was a light gray tom.

"What are you doing here?! _This_ is ThunderClan territory!" the blue-gray tom hissed.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Shadow stuttered, hackles rising.

"None of your business! Now get off our territory or -" the blue gray tom was cut off by the other tom.

"First answer, who are _you_! I am Tawnyspots and that is Stormtail, we are of ThunderClan," Tawnyspots meowed.

"I'm not telling _you_ who _I_ am!" Shadow hissed. _Okay, maybe I shouldn't have done that._

"Do want to fight kit?!" Stormtail roared.

"Stormtail, she's just a kit. And she doesn't seem to-" Tawnyspots was cut off.

"So? She shouldn't be on _our_ territory!" Stormtail snapped, then he launched himself on Shadow. Tawnyspots stared blankly in shock. Shadow wailed in pain form her broken leg and the weight of the larger warrior. Stormtail unsheathed his claws and slashed a huge cut. Blood speckled Stormtail's fur. Shadow tried to bat at the gray tom but her whole tiny body ached with pain. After taking many hits, kicks and scratches, she was unconscious; Tawnyspots was knocked out of his shock and hurled himself at Stormtail.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tawnyspots hissed. "She's just a loner kit who probably had no idea where she was! And you just killed her!" Stormtail silently backed away and licked off the blood and fur. Both cats walked back to camplike nothing happened.

********A Few Hours Later********

Rays of a rising sun hit Shadow as she managed to miraculously get up. _What do I do now?_ Shadow thought. She was thirsty, hungry and in a lot of pain. She limped around, foraging for anything she could eat or for a stream.

By the time the moon was high in the sky, Shadow was well used to the pain and walking a litter faster. An acrid stench hit her nose, stinging her eyes, _What is that smell?_ It didn't smell like anything from the forest she'd been in, soon she got to the source of the smell. Odd, shiny things zoomed by, something stirred in the back of her mind, but Shadow ignored it. As the night went on, they started to disappear. _I don't think that any of those cats are on this side, those monsters would flatten them with ease…_ Shadow checked to see if there were any monsters coming (that's what she called them), when she was certain there were none, she started crossing the path. The stones felt weird compared to the soft dirt of the forest. While she was lost in thought, a monster whizzed past. She immediately curled up into a ball, a really tiny ball. Once she thought the monsters were gone, she started to get up when another monster came. As she was curling back into she noticed a set of green eyes watching her. The eyes moved out of the forest and edged closer to reveal a black cat. The cat rushed to Shadow, picked her up and rushed off.

"Are you okay?" the cat asked. She licked her down, and inspected her wounds.

"Don't hurt me, please," Shadow squeaked.

The cat let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, "I'm not going to hurt you, why would I do that? Now, come with me," Shadow struggled to get up, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, of course" Shadow said indignantly as she stumbled around trying to get up. The black cat picked her up by the scruff and ran. Sometime later, they reached what looked like a camp. She dropped Shadow in a grass nest inside a den. Pungent scents tickled Shadow's nose, _What is this place? And what will happen to me,_ Shadow wondered.

"Lie down kit," a white cat commanded. Shadow did as she was told, but cautiously in case anyone was going to attack her. The white cat put some cobwebs on her wounds and chewed up some leaves. "Eat these seeds, they'll help with the shock and pain," the white cat said. Shadow silently chewed the seeds and swallowed, soon she felt her eyelids drooping. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

 **I'm really, really, REALLY sorry that ths chapter came out like 5 months late. But I was on vacation for a month and school was really busy at the end and all that, but since it's summer vacation the chapters should be coming out every Friday until schools starts again. Also sorry about the sucky chapter, this one was kind of just to get her to somewhere and I rushed to finish it and just get it out. So, uh, yeah.**


End file.
